Levy and Lucy are bestfriends
by Strumfita33
Summary: "Hey, Levy?" Lucy asked cheerly. "We will always be together, right? I mean you are my bestfriend after all' ... She looked dazed as her trembling hand raised and put the razor against her wrist once again. A sob escaped her quivering lips and her eyes seemed to lose their once bright colour. RATED M FOR SELF-HARM! I Don't own the song Skillet - Salvation!


Normal P.O.V

 ** _Levy and Lucy are best friends._** They were in high-school when they met eachother and started talking as time passed by. Teachers were nice but sometimes stern and cold making the students work together to pass classes and have good grades.

Levy and Lucy hardly talked but one day when the gym teacher put them together to run three leaps around the school to train for a competition they started to know each other better and started talking and joking. When they finished the leaps exhaustation was written across their faces but hapiness as well since they knew from that moment on the time in school won't be as boring and plain anymore.

Now they had eachother's backs. Fighting together to get good grades and studying harder.

"Hey, Levy?" Lucy asked cheerly.

"Mhm?" Levy hummed as she was reading in her bed not taking her eyes off the page. Lucy giggled at her obsession with books.

"We will always be together, right? I mean you are my bestfriend after all,'' hearing her words Levy finally looked away from the captivating page and to her grinning bestfriend. She grinned back at her and nodded.

"Of course, Lu-chan! I can't imagine my life without you, you are my bestfriend as well! By the way how is it going with Natsu?" Levy asked wiggling her eyebrows making Lucy laugh and blush slightly.

"Well.. it's going well but he's a little too different from how he used to be I guess," Lucy said with a shrug and a sad expression. Levy noticed her sad face and put the book on her nightstand and made her way towards Lucy sitting down beside her and patting her back.

"Can you tell me how is he different? I'm here to help you with the best advice ever!" Levy said grinning and hugged Lucy making her laugh slightly.

"Oh, Lev. Thanks and well you see.." her words trailed off telling Levy everything. Like always she listened intently and nodded each time signaling she understood.

By now Lucy was in tears and Levy hugged her tightly and crying along with her.

"He will break up with me, Levy! I don't want that but if you love a person you have to let go of them and set them free, right? I can't control his feelings for me," sobbed Lucy and clung to Levy more. Levy with tears rolling down her cheeks nodded and patted Lucy's hair.

"Lucy don't worry. I wish I could take away your pain but I can't.." Levy said and softly grabbed Lucy's face and made her look her in the eyes and smiled sadly.

"Even if he will break up with you, I'm sure you will find someone who truly deserves you. If he leaves that means he never loved you in the first place and it's better to just let go," Levy desperately tried to comfort Lucy despite knowing exactly how she felt.

Levy's relationship's with Gajeel wasn't really bright either. Many fights that she ended up crying and Lucy comforting her as well. But, she knew deep inside that Gajeel loved her despite all the fights and break-ups they had. He always came back to her and said sorry then kissed and hugged her. He showed progress. They have 2 years together now soon followed by the third and they were happy together now. At least that's what she thought.

"Lucy please stop crying," Levy said making a stupid and funny face making Lucy burst out laughing despite being in tears.

"I honestly don't know how you manage to make me laugh even in this kind of situation," Lucy said giggling and wiped her tears with the napkin Levy handed her.

"What can I say? I'm the best at making weird faces and telling stupid jokes, riiiight?" joked Levy and wiggled her eyebrows again.

Lucy laughed and shook her head getting up from the floor and looking down at Levy offering her hand. Levy smiled and grabbed her hand giggling and let Lucy pull her up from the floor.

"Let's go to the mall and get something to eat and maybe watch a movie together?" Lucy asked Levy and dragged her along not even letting Levy reply.

"Wait! You didn't even let me reply!" Levy said laughing and stumbled a bit but held Lucy's hand tightly letting her know she was coming anyway.

"You're coming either way anyway, Levy-chan!" Lucy said glancing at their hands feeling when Levy tightened her grip. Levy smiled knowing Lucy understood her action.

"Oh, you know me well, huh?" laughed Levy.

"Of course, I know you for two years already on top of that you're my bestfriend!'' Lucy smiled brightly at her. Levy was truly happy having her as her bestfriend forever.

* * *

 _ **Levy and Lucy are bestfriends.**_ Always there for eachother.

They seemed happy, right? Their friendship seemed unbreakable. Little did Levy know that it was far from that when she was forced to drop out of school due to some family problems.

Levy was always alone since then and Lucy and her hardly saw eachother anymore and it was tearing Levy apart knowing that Lucy was doing almost to nothing to try and fight for their friendship to last despite the hard times Levy was going trough. Instead she was slowly replacing her since she wasn't beside her at school anymore to hang out like they used to.

Yes, Lucy comforted Levy at the beginning but slowly started to distance herself probably having enough of seeing Levy so depressed all the time. Probably it was only Levy that thought their friendship would last forever like they talked over so many times. _Promised each other._

 ** _Levy and Lucy were bestfriends._**

Levy was in her room on her bed browsing on facebook and saw a post that broke her heart in pieces further. The tears gathered at the corners of her eyes blurring her vision making the post she was seeing sway. The phone tumbled out of her hands and Levy let it fall and bounce off the bed and on the floor. She turned on her side and grabbed a pillow stuffing her face in it and let out loud sobs that were muffled by the pillow. It truly hurt so much.

On the floor the phone was still on and showing the dreadfull post Lucy posted not realizing how bad she further hurt Levy.

 _~Happy birthday, my dear sweetheart! You are finally 17 years old~ my dear and only friend and team mate for good grades! Haha~ Even since Levy left you are the only one bestfriend to me and nothing else matters right now beside our hapiness! I feel like a can talk with you about anything. Have a happy birthday once again, dear BFF!~ See you tomorrow at school!~_

Levy slowly opened her puffy eyes and sniffled.

"What did I do so wrong for you to replace me so easily, Lu-chan? I'm way too depressed and hard to be a good friend anymore? We promised that we will always be together.." Levy's words cracked with each sentence she finished. Levy let out a sob that wretched her entire being.

"Lu-chan, I miss you! I'm sorry for being such a bad bestfriend.." Levy whimpered.

* * *

Days continued to pass and the situation was the same. Lucy still barely talked to Levy making her cry almost every night and still asking herself why this all is happening. She didn't realize why their friendship gained so many cracks along the way.

Levy was on the bathroom floor with blood running down her arm and her eyes full of tears once again. She looked dazed as her trembling hand raised and put the razor against her wrist once again. A sob escaped her quivering lips and her eyes seemed to lose their once bright colour. Her thoughts weren't her shelter either.

 _Salvation by Skillet_ was playing softly from her phone that was beside her somewhat comforting her but her thoughts took over her mind making her slide the sharp razor efortlessly across her tender skin drawing out crimson blood. Her eyes widened from the pain and shock the blade brought her. She stopped and horrified threw the blade as far away from her as possible. She looked down at her arm that had multiple scars. She added a new one. A tear fell to the floor mixing with the blood.

 ** _All alone, lost in this abyss_**

 ** _Crawling in the dark_**

The singer's voice drawed her attention toward her phone.

 ** _Nothing to wipe my longing lips_**

 ** _And I wonder where you are_**

Levy's eyes closed and she put her head in her hands breathing heavily trying not to make too much noise.

 ** _Are you far?_**

 ** _Will you come to my rescue?_**

 ** _Am I left to die?_**

 ** _But I can't give up on you_**

Levy shook from all the effort it took to keep her voice down more tears stained her already rosy cheeks. The song didn't help her anymore. It only brought more pain. But she didn't want to shut it off. She listened quietly and continued to cry.

 _ **I feel you keeping me alive**_

 _ **You are my salvation**_

 _ **'Oh, if only it were true..' Levy thought.**_

 _ **Touch you, taste you, feel you here**_

 _ **(Oh oh yeah yeah)**_

Levy knew it was a song for couples but some of the lyrics only reminded her of Lucy and their friendship with so many cracks in it. Gajeel was on her mind as well. She truly felt overwhelmed.

 _ **Hold me, heal me, keep me near**_

 _ **(Oh oh yeah yeah)**_

 _ **My heart will burn for you**_

 _ **It's all I can do**_

 _ **Salvation**_

 _ **Salvation**_

 _ **(Keeping me alive)**_

 _ **Salvation**_

 _ **(You're keeping me alive)**_

 _ **Salvation**_

 _ **(You're keeping me alive)**_

 _ **Been out from under who I'am**_

 _ **And who I wanna be**_

 _ **Held you tightly in my hands**_

 _ **Why are we unraveling?**_

 _ **Was it me?**_

 _ **Will you come to my rescue**_

 _ **Or did I push too far**_

 _ **When I turned my back on you?**_

 _ **I feel you keeping me alive**_

 _ **You are my salvation**_

 _ **Touch you, taste you, feel you here**_

 _ **(Oh oh, yeah yeah)**_

 ** _I feel you keeping me alive_**

 ** _You are my salvation_**

 ** _Hold me, heal me, keep me near_**

 ** _(Oh oh, yeah yeah)_**

By now Levy was a mess on the floor. Sobbing and crying like she never had before. She was glad her parents were working. The song only fueling her scarred heart and soul. Her life was a mess and on top of that Gajeel broke up with her too. He said she was just too much to handle and he had a lot of problems as well and right now would like a break in their relationship. This was all too much for poor Levy. She lost the only two most important people in her life.

 _ **My heart will burn for you**_

 _ **It's all I can do**_

 _ **Salvation**_

 _ **Salvation**_

 _ **(You're keeping me alive)**_

 _ **Salvation**_

It wasn't worth it anymore. Nothing seemed to be worth anything anymore. No one was keeping her alive. This song felt like it was a lie..

She let out a scream that was filled with sorrow and hurt. Her heart beat faster and her eyes turned cold. On her knees she crawled closer across the floor and extended her hand toward the bloody razor laying on the floor.

 _ **Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you**_

 _ **Give it all just to find you**_

 _ **Hold me, heal me**_

 _ **I will find you**_

It was her only comfort left.

She madly sliced it across her wrists ignoring the pain and let out another scream of frustration and closed her eyes. Before she knew it twenty more cuts littered her arms. She snapped her eyes open and held her breath.

 _ **Our love will never die**_

 _ **You are my salvation**_

Her eyes looked back at her arms in a frenzy like state and the razor slipped from her fingers due to shock and onto the bloody floor. Blood engulfing the razor. She gasped. The blood was seeping out of her wounds so fast it scared her. It didn't stop!

She frantically looked around the bathroom floor. The blurry image she saw swayed ahead of her.

Blood everywhere.

 ** _Salvation_**

Her puffy eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Her heart started to beat faster than ever making her slightly dizzy.

"W-What h-have I d-done?'' she could barely speak. She rushed to grab a towel but her knee slipped on the bloody floor and tumbled to the tiled floor.

Her vision blurred and crossed as she hit her head. The blood that left her body by each passing second didn't help either. Her shaking hand slowly raised above her head and tried to reach the drawer where the towels were held but she never made it. Her small fragile hand fell to the floor and splashed some of the blood on her face.

 ** _Salvation_**

"S-Someone.." her vision crossed again and her head pounded with a awful headache. "I'm going to die like this? So pathetic.." her own voice seemed full of regret to her even though she felt any. Some tears spilled out from the corners of her eyes and made their way down her face and into her hair. She was laying on the floor on her side.

 _ **Salvation**_

 ** _Touch you, taste you, feel you_**

Levy felt light-head due to blood loss. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as her mom knocked on the bathroom door and opened it only to scream and rush to her crying and calling for her father.

 ** _Salvation.._**

 ** _(You're my salvation..)_**

* * *

Levy's mother P.O.V

The song playing on Levy's phone drifted to my ears as I saw my baby laying on her side on the bloody floor, blood seeping out from her arms creating a puddle almost everywhere around her. I just got home from work with my husband when I heard her scream, it came from the bathroom so it scared me. I had a bad feeling.

"Oh my God, LEVY!" I screamed horrified and rushed to her side while calling for my husband who hurriedly came to Levy's other side as well. My husband's hands trembled as he dialed 911.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Honey! Please don't close your eyes! Hang on we are here with you, you aren't alone!''

The words she longed to hear for so long slipped out of her mother's lips.

"Sweetie, don't fall asleep now! The ambulance will arrive shortly," her father encouraged along with her mother. Their voices seemed distant to Levy. She heard them echoing inside her head. She felt as if everything was a dream.

She really needed sleep. She didn't want to fight anymore.

So.. she did. **Levy felt darkness consume her.**

"LEVY!'' her parent's voices screamed and the faint ringing of the ambulance echoed in her ears.

* * *

At the hospital.

Levy sat in the hospital bed looking down at her hands. Bangs covering her eyes. Beside her was her mother and father along with Gajeel and Lucy.

"Sweetie, please talk to us! It's been a week and you haven't said a single word since the-," her mother stopped when she saw that Levy twitched and her bandaged arms started shaking slightly. Her mother kept her mouth shut and looked at her friend and ex-boyfriend helpless. Levy's father shook his head and got up from the chair and grabbed his wife's hand and urged her to come with him.

"Honey, let them talk and sort out their problems,'' his voice seemed strained as he glared at Gajeel and Lucy who visibly flinched and looked down in shame. Levy's mother nodded casting Levy one last sad look and wiped away her tears following her husband.

Her parents left the room leaving them alone. The silence was defeaning to Levy. The first one to break the silence was Gajeel who sat beside her and hugged her shaking.

"Levy, I'm so sorry my love.. I shouldn't have left you alone like that even though I was having such a hard time in my life,'' Gajeel's voice cracked making Levy look up at him with her own eyes in tears. She couldn't say anything but just look helpless at him then at Lucy who was crying as well with her face buried in the hospital sheets and sobs shaking her shoulders. Levy was looking at the both of them and tears ran down her face. What could she say?

"No..It's my fault for almost dying in such a pathetic way," Levy cried and hugged Gajeel burying her face in his chest.

"I hurt everyone with just existing!'' Levy said almost screaming more tears escaped her already tired eyes. Lucy looked up at her whimpering and getting up moved toward Levy and Gajeel, hugging Levy too while bawling her eyes out. Levy stood shocked still in Gajeel's embrace but he let go and let Lucy hug her completely.

"That's n-n-not true! You were on the verge of death because of me the most! I-I-I twisted the knife in your already bleeding wound even more with those facebook posts and my awful attitude towards you," Lucy shouted and clung to Levy for dear life. Levy stood there spechless but hugged her back. She truly missed her hugs.

"I'm sorry Levy! I didn't know how to help you and only felt useless and I thought that maybe you don't need me anymore so I distanced myself," Lucy was crying so hard she trembled in Levy's embrace. Levy's eyes widened finally understanding her bestfriend's intentions. Levy smiled sadly and hugged Lucy even tightly and whispered soothingly.

"It's okay, Lu-chan. I forgive you," Levy said smiling a bit more now. Lucy nodded still crying not being able to utter a single word back. Gajeel listened carefuly and felt like he was intruding. He was going to speak with Levy in private more. He got up from the bed and with slow steps made his way out of the room but when he passed Levy's side he patted her head just like in the old days. Levy's eyes snapped to him and Gajeel smiled indicating Levy they will talk more later. Levy understood and smiled back at him.

* * *

Gajeel closed the door behind him and was surprised to see her parents eavesdrop. They nervously looked away but asked in unison.

"Is our Levy going to be alright? Did Lucy and Levy made up? What about your relationship involving our daughter?" Gajeel smiled warmly at them and nodded. "Everything is going to be fine from now on I promise you. I love Levy."

They sighed with relief and smiled back. He wasn't going to make the same mistake ever again and realized just how much he loved Levy when he almost lost her forever.

Levy and Lucy finally made up and from then on they talked more and returned to old times. Lucy realized as well her mistakes and sometimes still apologized to Levy everytime she saw her scars.

Gajeel treated her like a princess when they went on dates and spent their time together more often. He kissed her scars and told her how beautiful she was making Levy blush and smile at him.

Even though her soul was scarred along with her arms she was the happiest girl alive. Finally she had back the two most important people in her life but regretted forever the scars and her harsh actions.

* * *

Life is full of ups and downs but if you overcome them with the help of others you will be able to live on.

Loneliness is afterall a plague, far from being a comfortable and comforting presence in someone's life. And if you hear or see someone you love say that they prefer to be alone forever and be in tears when they say that, please be beside them no matter what.

 _ **Levy and Lucy are bestfriends.**_

 _ **The end**_


End file.
